


Honey, Honey

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Insects Gone Wild [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Bestiality, Birth, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Egg Laying, Impregnation, Intercourse with Insect, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, eventual consensual sex, helping hand, leotard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Gloria's tired of failing to catch a certain Beedrill that escapes her grasp and goes along with a suggestion given to her from a person forced to listen to her complain."Have you tried Honey?"
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria / Beedrill, Yuuri | Gloria / Insect, Yuuri | Gloria / Pokemon
Series: Insects Gone Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797310
Kudos: 33





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that involve but not limited to: Inter-species mating/breeding/sex, oral sex, excessive cum, insect cock, breast play, and birth. Please read at your own digression.
> 
> I'm taking a break from my miniseries to bring you this little one-shot. Hope you all like this.

**“I can’t catch it no matter how hard I try!”.**

Frustrated to the point of almost trying to tear her hair out, Gloria once again complained on how elusive the Pokemon she had in sight to obtain had slipped through her grasp once again. And the creature didn’t get to be close enough to even battle it, flying high in the sky just out of her small reach. She had tried whistling for it to come and battle her but to know avail. All it wanted to do was float around and then drink nectar from flowering trees that lined up the WILDS path. Gloria sighed, not really blaming it since the trees needed to get pollen mixed around so berries could fall from them but this was getting ridiculous. 

_“Have you tried given it some honey? I think one of these Pokeshops sell them around here or you could try the market?”._

A random lady that was within earshot and had to listen to the younger trainer complain, tried offering Gloria a solution but she just shook her head sadly. Nothing had worked, even the sweetness of the thick liquid didn’t seem to catch the Pokemon’s interest. There had to be a way, somehow, somewhere. She just needed that one to complete the area and it was driving her crazy just thinking about it. Trying to hide her frustrations behind a small smile since this poor woman was trying to help her, Gloria replied back in kind.

**“Yes many times in fact. I just don’t know what to do at this point. I might as well give up and hope it comes through a mystery gift event in the plaza or someone around here might trade one with me”.**

The stranger was silent after hearing that, as if they were thinking something over. Perhaps they were trying to put sentences together or trying to paraphrase on what she wanted to say. But to Gloria, she didn’t care what the lady was tiptoeing around about. If she had an answer to the younger girl’s problem at hand, the trainer was all for it. Besides, what did she have to lose. Nothing much at this point in time and was willing to do whatever it took to catch the exclusive Pokemon. Finally the stranger started to speak again.

_“It’s risky but something tells me you would try anything. So here’s the deal. I suggest you try dressing up as the Pokemon you want to capture. The only catch is that the outfits that I am talking about are quite on the skimpy side. Sure it will attract the Pokemon of your choice but you need to battle it quickly or else something might happen. So what one would you dress up as? You never did tell me which one it was supposed to be”._

Gloria was confused on what the lady meant by skimpy and ‘something else might happen’ but shrugged it off and told the stranger about the current catch obsession she had. The name coming off her lips as she recalled the one that kept getting away from her.

**“It’s a Beedrill”.**

Humming to satisfaction on getting her questioned answered, the lady nodded in response. It was Gloria’s lucky day because there was such a outfit that the stranger had on hand at the time. Now there was only one place to go to have the younger girl try on the Beedrill ensemble. Ushering Gloria to the clothing store, both parties entered the establishment with the suggested outfit being held in a bag for Gloria to try on. Letting the younger girl to a little privacy, the stranger waited outside as Gloria rustled through her own clothes and went to put on the Beedrill costume. 

It surely was something. Black and yellow stripes were to be expect of course but the outfit couldn’t even be consider one since it was basically a V shaped leotard. Two strings barely cover her nipples and were taut against her body. The lower portion of the outfit had more material but it still was on the skimpy side. A small square fit snugly across her ass, making her cheeks stand out and a small taut triangle was the only thing that protected her cunt from the cooling air, a minuscule camel toe forming because of the tightness. To top it off, black and yellow fuzzy insect feelers were placed on top of her head. Gloria was glad that the outfit didn’t come with a heavy stinger piece since she already looked quite awkward in the whole thing.

_“So how’s it feel? Can you move in it? I’m positive you will catch that Pokemon’s attention dressed like that. You make a good female version since both of you and Beedrills are about the same build and height”._

Gloria had forgotten that some Pokemon were the same size as humans, even bigger. She never really paid much attention when catching them so nothing like that even crossed her mind. She tried experimenting in walking around the small booth to test out the ensemble she was currently dressed in.It was a tight fit but still movable. The younger girl was confident that she could still escape and battle in this outfit if she needed to do just that.

**“Yeah I can still move. It feels a bit weird to me but then again, I normally don’t even dress like this usually. Looser fitting clothes are what I usually choose when adventuring. But I think I’ll be just fine in this”.**

The younger trainer then put on her old clothes over the outfit and went back outside of the dressing room and into the clothing room floor. Gloria bowed and thanked for the lady’s assistance, getting clear instructions on how to make sure the Beedrill would notice her and come down from it’s high altitude to battle and hopefully be captured. As the younger trainer went to go back to the WILDS and obtain the Pokemon she wanted, the lady that had set this all in motion called out onto deaf ears.

_“Wait! I should mention about what could happen if….oh well. Good luck. You’ll need it”._

-

Making sure that she was in a secluded part of the WILDS with no witnesses or distractions, Gloria went to take off her top layer of clothes to expose the outfit that she was wearing beneath. She then just stood there, waiting in suspense if this would do the trick. The lady had told her to just come out here and just kill time as the Beedrill would make its way towards her and the alluring outfit that she had on at the moment. Although the outfit was a lot to be desired as it still made Gloria feel things that she had never gotten the chance to feel before. Wetness down at her snatch and the pleasure from the taut strings on her nipples were the two that stuck out the most. Like she wanted to do something else than just battle the Beedrill and capture it. Shaking her head out of these new thoughts, she instead steeled herself at the topic at hand.

Ten minutes went by and still no luck. Gloria needed a small break from the waiting and sat her body down next to a tree to rest her back and legs from the awkward position that she had been in earlier. The breeze from the sudden burst of wind felt nice and the shade from the tree’s leaves quickly cooled off her body, making it slightly drowsy. Thinking to herself that a small nap wouldn’t hurt, she closed her eyelids, preparing after this rest to keep on searching for the exclusive Beedrill she had set her sights on capturing. As she slept, a shadow loomed above her head in a shape of an insect looking Pokemon, clearly entranced by the outfit the trainer was sporting. It waited patiently before making its move when the girl had woken up.

Gloria heard a loud flapping of wings and buzzing around her and quickly opened her eyes. She almost could jump for joy as she spotted the Beedrill that had been out of her reach for so long. Now it was time to battle it and make this area complete so she could move on. However, the Beedrill had other plans as it moved closer to Gloria before she even had the chance to grab a Pokeball that contained one of her own to battle it. The insect trapped the younger girl with it’s body before a long slimy rope like tongue darted out of it’s mouth. Gloria, a little confused and scared on what was happening tried to break free but the Beedrill’s appendages firmly held her in place, making it so she couldn’t move at all. Now confident that the girl below wouldn’t be able to do anything, the insect’s tongue placed itself near one of the strings that was taut against Gloria’s breasts and pushed it off with a little bit of force. The younger girl gasped as cool air now was against her nipple and breasts and arched her back slightly, offering a view to the Beedrill. For that string that was put into place earlier now fell to the side, loose and forgotten. Only one strip of clothing was left before the top of the outfit would crumble and let Gloria’s chest be exposed to the insect’s beady eyes.

Wrapping it’s tongue on the now freed single breasts, the Beedrill squeezed with force, causing Gloria to call out in both pain and pleasure. A tightness was starting to form in her abdomen from the action and it was only going to get stronger as the time went on. Satisfied, the Beedrill let go of the breast and instead pushed the tip of it’s tongue on Gloria’s peaked nipple. Loud sucking and slurping could be heard as the insect put pressure on the younger girl once again, trying to get some nectar out of the bud presented to it. Gloria cried out in protest but still responded to the sensation that was currently going on around her nipple and breast. When the Beedrill was done with all of the attention it was giving just one part of Gloria’s chest, a loud wet pop filled the air before the insect started all over again with the younger girl’s neglected breast and nipple. Once again, Gloria could feel something tighten inside of her as she arched her back from all of the pain and pleasure she was receiving. Feeling the clothing drop from her upper body, she felt like she had a little bit of wiggle room and managed to temporarily escape the Beedrill’s body caging her own. 

She made it towards the tree before the younger girl felt the insect effectively trap her once again. This time her breasts were firmly against the tall object and her arms hugged around the base of well placed prop to support herself. Gloria’s ass and cunt were now facing the Beedril and it’s eyes slowly looked over towards the triangle and square that had hide both orifices from the cooling air. Heat radiated from both places as the insect firmly pushed the fabrics away with it’s powerful, wet and long tongue. Now exposed a little, Gloria could feel the Beedrill’s tongue invade her now sopping wet pussy and still dry ass as it ate her out. More of that tight feeling was present in her still as she cried out and arched her back into the waiting insect. 

The younger girl squirmed each time the appendage managed to get into her pussy depths and then pulled out, hitting her button, or in this case, her clitoris. The times it went into her ass felt different but still produced a little bit of pleasure. She could feel both of her holes becoming slick with either the insect’s saliva in her ass or the combination of the saliva with her own precum in her pussy. After a few more minutes of ministrations, the tongue stopped entering Gloria and she whined in response. It had felt so good so why did it had to stop? She arched her back, hoping that the sensation would come back to her. Now, she didn’t want to capture this Pokemon as that was the least thought on her mind now. She didn’t quite know what she wanted at this time but something had to give. The younger girl cried out and begged the insect for relief for the tightening in her belly.

Her wish was the insect’s command. Thinking it was time to insert it’s cock into the moaning and whining girl below it, the Beedrill’s stinger peeled slowly away to let out a thick, sticky, red, slightly curly penis. Precum dripped out of it as it surged down in a thrust from time to time. As it’s many appendages gripped the body below it, the insect pushed it’s cock all the way into the waiting soppy wet pussy and then all the way back out again in a fast paced rhythm. Gloria cried out in pain as the cock broke her hymen but didn’t have time to process that and just had to go with the flow. Thrusts upon thrusts were given from the Beedrill up above as it continued to slam it’s cock into the younger girl’s cunt until it was balls deep into Gloria’s depths. 

Now was the time when there wasn’t any pain anymore just pleasure so the trainer now was willing to roll her own hips when the insect’s own had met hers. Cries, moans, and heavy breathing was heard from Gloria as the two continued to have sex, the pace going faster and harder as sweat poured off of the younger girl in waves. She could feel the tightening getting more taut each time the Beedrill’s cock entered her fully. Gloria was almost there before the insect gave one extra long and hard push into her, hitting her sweet spot. The tightness in her exploded as her vision was filled with white hot stars and then she could feel a wetness pool around in her well fucked cunt. Whatever that was had felt amazing and she wanted to do that again. However, that wouldn’t be possible this day since the insect above her had different plans.

After a few more thrusts, the Beedrill stilled, causing many pumps of white hot ropes of cum to enter Gloria’s pussy walls. She could even feel herself getting impregnated by the cum splashing into her uterus and could had sworn Pokemon eggs already were inhabiting her child carrying areas. They both stayed like that, completely immobile as the younger girl just savored the feeling of the Beedrill’s body fitting snugly upon her back, completely loving the sensation. But then she could feel the insect’s cock start to soften and then pull out of her entirely. With nothing to keep all of the liquid inside of her, Gloria felt the mixture of both of their cums gush out of her body at lightening speed as it all fell out onto the grass below. The younger girl cried out and arched her back from the sensation of the fluids leaking out of her and then did the same when a bunch of Weedle eggs came out of her well fucked pussy. And for the finishing touch, a baby Weedle was the last thing to crawl out of her cunt.

Exhausted in what had just transpired, Gloria sank down to her knees and fell quickly back to sleep like she had been earlier. The eggs and Weedle she had laid and birthed quickly disappeare in the grass, looking forward to their new life. The Beedrill however, after putting it’s satisfied cock back into it’s needle sheath, touched a random Pokeball and got itself captured, just like what Gloria had wanted in the first place. Although it’s intentions were clearly not on the same page as the now sleeping girl. After an hour or so, Gloria had woken back up and went to collect herself on shaky legs. Just what was all that and could she do that again because it had felt so good and wonderful. The younger girl saw that the Beedrill was nowhere to be found until she spotted it sitting in a Pokeball. She smiled and went to pick the object up. Finally her goal was completed and had gotten an extra bonus from it as well. Getting dressed and heading back, she quickly memorized this place in her mind.

-

_“So did you capture that Beedrill?”_ The lady was looking over at Gloria who was now confidently wearing more revealing clothing, the younger girl completely entranced by having herself be deflowered in the WILDS.

**“Oh yes, and then some~”.** As Gloria walked out of the building were the two had agreed to meet up and discuss the younger girl’s successful catch, a sound that was a Pokeball opened up and the Beedrill greeted Gloria’s vision, ready for a round two. And the trainer didn’t mind that she was now a honey trap herself. 

_END_

**BONUS**

Gloria was curious in what happened to her that day so she did some research and spoke out loud to the most interesting parts. **"So that called the penis or cock huh? And my thing below me while we were both connected is called a cunt, pussy or snatch. And what we did was called sex or a fuck and the white sticky stuff is cum, huh? Hopefully my mother doesn't go through my search history".** Ah, the power of internet and Gloria's once innocent mind was just like her body, completely defiled but she wouldn't have it any other way. She then put the laptop down and spread eagle wide on top of her bed as the Beedrill positioned it's cock straight into her virgin insect cockless ass and went to town. Both not caring if Gloria's mother heard them or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Having fictional characters have intercourse with insects is hot okay. And I'll be taking Trainer / Pokemon requests so comment down below with either your requests or feedback. Thanks and hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
